Interview
by Jenn11
Summary: Saw an old interview and it inspired this fic. ""I think Dean Ambrose brings an element of unpredictability to The Shield. He's got that element of chaos at all times." - Seth Rollins
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Saw this old interview on YouTube (link below), and it inspired this story. Takes into account the reports of Roman having surgery, so not being able to fight tonight at Night of Champions. I'm saying Dean shows up instead. I may edit or rework this later, but wanted to get this posted before NoC. Any ideas or suggestions would be very welcome.

/Aaj_A3IO-0

NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS

Seth's music finished, and he was about to speak; but paused his own voice came through the loud speakers, as the TitonTron showed an old interview.

"I think Dean Ambrose brings an element of unpredictability to The Shield. He's got that element of chaos at all times. How are going going to game plan for a dude who's willing to claw your eyes out? You just… You can't game plan for that."

Seth wasn't really surprised when it cut to Dean's music. Who else would have shown that clip? And despite what he'd said, he'd known Dean would be back.

The crowd roared its approval when Dean appeared on the stage. He gave them a minute to quiet down before speaking.

"In that interview I called you the chess master. Always thinking several moves ahead. You're The Architect. You have a plan for everything, and everyone. Except for me… Like you admitted in that interview, you can't game plan for me. And did you forget that you told Roman and I about those game plans for other Superstars? By the way, I saw Ro' earlier. He asked me to take his place in the match tonight and kick your ass. Which I will get to in a minute… But first, I had an idea… You think so far ahead that you even had a game plan for Brock Lesner. Maybe after I beat you bloody I go tell our old pal The Paulrus just what that plan is…

Not that I'm going to let you cash in that contract on Lesner, or anyone else. Not that Hunter will let you cash it in on Lesner. You're Mister Money in the Bank, but can't even cash it in without your sugar daddy's approval… Pathetic. So how about I tell Cena your ideas for beating Lesner? Let him use them, since you can't," Dean smirked. "And then maybe I tell the rest of the locker room your game plans to deal with each of them."

Seth tried to hide it, but Dean could see that he'd spooked Seth. Seth knew his matches would get a lot harder if his opponents knew his plans for beating them. Then Dean noticed the slightest change in Seth's expression and focus. He moved just in time to avoid being hit by Kane. He quickly sent Kane flying forward off the stage down to the area below. Kane's hand went to his ankle, and he called for the trainers. He could feel that the ankle wouldn't hold his weight.

"Guess it's time to stop talking and fight," Dean smirked, shedding his leather jacket as he sauntered down the ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hadn't planned to continue this, but since lremmy asked… This is for you. Hope you like it.

I'm saying that the first chapter happened (not Seth's actual promo or Dean arriving by taxi). But the last chapter ended as Dean was walking down the ramp to fight Seth. Everything else happened as it really did last night once Dean was on the ramp and going into the ring. That was a fun segment! Welcome back, Dean. You were missed. For this story RAW kicked off with Lesner (okay, Paul actually did the talking – but on Brock's behalf) demanding a match with Seth since he interfered last night. It was made the main event.

Monday Night RAW 9-22

Expecting either Seth Rollins' or Brock Lesner's music, everyone was shocked when they heard Dean Ambrose's. He walked out carrying a soda in one hand, and a bucket of popcorn in the other. With a smile on his face, Dean sauntered to Commentary. He set his treats down, and put a headset on.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

Cole reacted first. "And we've been joined by Dean Ambrose."

"Are we in for a repeat of your vandalism of the MITB Briefcase?" JBL asked.

Dean laughed. "That was fun, but no. I just wanted a front row seat to Brock Lesner tearing Seth apart."

"So you're not going to interfere?" Jerry asked.

"Nah. I don't think Brock needs my help to beat Seth half to death… Do you?"

"No," the three quickly agreed.

Seth's music hit. Dean ignored it, and spoke again. "I hate to agree with Cena, but it really was foolish of Seth to interfere last night. He had to know Paul and Lesner would demand this match. And he's made even more of an enemy of Cena by stealing his win."

"So you think Cena was going to win?" Jerry asked.

"Looked that way," Dean agreed. "Of course, that stupidity wasn't actually Seth's idea. I may be a lunatic, but I know my brother, and that wasn't his idea. Hunter sent out his Plan B to make sure Cena didn't win. The former Chess Master has become nothing more than a pawn of The Game. It's pathetic."

The look on Seth's face told Dean that Seth hated the fact that it was him walking down to the ring for a huge match, but everyone's attention was focused on Dean and what he was saying. Dean smirked back at Seth. He'd never had any trouble holding everyone's attention when he was on the mic – or headset for commentary, as the case may be.

"You don't know that Triple H sent Seth out," JBL argued.

"I'd like to ask where you were last night? You'd said you'd stop Seth from any cash in attempts…" Cole said to stop the pending argument.

"They kept me cuffed, guarded, and locked away to make sure I wouldn't interfere. They also made sure the TV was on so I could watch Seth cash in," Dean explained.

Brock's music hit, and he came out with Paul Heyman. Dean and Seth glared at each other as Paul ran his mouth for a bit. Then Paul went quiet as he and Brock walked down the ramp.

"Last week on RAW, when he was going to go up against Roman, Seth went on and on about how brain was better than brawn. Don't think he'll feel that way when Lesner is done with him," Dean noted.

"So you're not denying that Seth was the brain of The Shield?" JBL asked.

"Never denied that," Dean said. "The Shield worked because of the balance. Seth was the brain, I was the heart, and Roman was the strength. All three are needed. That combination was what made The Shield better than any other faction in history. Seth forgot that, and let his ego get away from him."

"You're saying you don't have an ego?" JBL asked.

"Of course I do. Every wrestler does. You know that, JBL," Dean replied, then ate some popcorn as the Ref signaled for the bell to start the match.

"Oh, Seth rebounds off the ropes right into Brock's fist," Dean said, amused.

"Seth tries to counter… and fails…" Dean noted moments later, still amused.

Cole looked at Jerry. "It seems Randy isn't the only one who finds humor in the misfortune of others."

Dean just laughed.

The match continued, as did Dean's commentary and clear enjoyment of Seth's pain.

"That suplex has got to hurt," Dean said, with mock sympathy. "But he's only taken three, not the sixteen Cena did at SumemrSlam."

"Didn't you say Seth had made a game plan for dealing with Brock?" Cole asked.

"Yep. And Roman was the one who Seth picked to pull it off. Seth told us Roman's strength and power were the only way for us to beat Brock," Dean reported.

"Seth rallies," JBL put in a few moments later.

"…and the rally ends with an F5 from Lesner," Dean happy reported.

Brock covered, and the Ref made the three count.

"And your winner… Brock Lesner!"

Dean laughed and stood up. "Best night I've had in a long time. Thanks for having me guys." With that said, he took off the headset and sauntered off up the ramp.


End file.
